


The Prisoner's Escape

by KadiRose0101



Series: The Killer's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, georgexreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadiRose0101/pseuds/KadiRose0101
Summary: When a young girl, Euphemia, is with her father, Sirius Black, in Diagon Alley where everything suddenly turns dark. Her father was accused of a crime he didn't commit and is now serving a long sentence in Azkaban Prison. Euphemia ends up being raised by her Aunt, Andromeda, and Uncle, Ted Tonks, along with assistance from her uncle, Remus Lupin, and going to Hogwarts. After being sorted into Gryffindor house, she befriends Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and the Weasley twins, George and Fred. After three years of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the world spins into chaos when word spreads that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Euphemia is determined to prove her father's innocence even if no one will believe her, including Harry Potter himself.Also published on Wattpad @KatelynnRose0101
Series: The Killer's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997173
Kudos: 10





	The Prisoner's Escape

Four friends sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Some of them were more friends than others, but that didn't matter as they conversed. They chatted among themselves as the train rode swiftly along the rails. "Do you know what classes you have this year?" A young girl with long curly ice-white hair had asked everyone. This girl would be known as Euphemia, or as most knew her, Effie.

"We pretty much all have the same stuff. Well, Euphemia, don't you have Divination instead of Ancient Ruins?" George asked in an intrigued tone.

"Yes, but I'm still learning the material and turning in the assignments, I'm just not going to the class period," Euphemia exclaimed to the group. "Plus, I enjoy Professor Trelawney's lessons far more than Professor Babbling's lessons. I'd definitely rather read the textbook than go to the actual class." Luna, who was sitting next to her, agreed by nodding. Professor Trelawney was a weird and quirky teacher, but the only ones who didn't seem to mind were Euphemia and Luna.

"She's strange," Fred replied with an odd face. Euphemia nodded in response but smiled. Euphemia's cat, Ceti, sat at her feet as she relaxed in her seat, though the relaxing didn't last long. 

Luna spoke up. "Why would Dumbledore allow you to take two classes in the same period of classes? Is that not sort of impossible?" She asked with great confusion in her voice.

"Yes, but Dumbledore doesn't mind me just reading the textbook and turning the assignments. He already spoke to my uncle about it and he vouched that I would work hard to get all the work done." Luna shrugged and went back to her peaceful daydreaming. 

Some would have thought she would have done well in Slytherin with her ambitiousness, but Euphemia had practically argued with the sorting hat about which house she would be in and she begged for it to not be Slytherin. Her sorting had taken seven minutes in total, the longest hat-stall in history so far. Eventually, though, she had been sorted into Gryffindor based on her daring and reckless nature, though the hat argued with her relentlessly, wanting to put her in Ravenclaw based on her sharp intellect.

She still had some trouble with the Slytherins, but it hadn't been as horrendous since Draco Malfoy was her cousin. He seemed to get people to back off more since he cared for her. They weren't exactly the closest, but he knew she was family and that family protects family. Euphemia always appreciated his gestures especially since she wasn't exactly known to have the same values as most pure-blood families nowadays.

Euphemia always wondered why Draco still talked to her, after all, it was practically a sin to be a Gryffindor and still talk to Slytherin's. Surprisingly, her Uncle Lucius had never spoken a word about her house and often invited her over during the summers to spend a few weeks with them. Perhaps he was slowly trying to mold her back towards the pure-blood ways that the Black family used to follow or maybe it was because of the fortune she had inherited. Either way, Draco still treated her like she was family and didn't treat her like he treated the other Gryffindor's that he claimed he hated.

After talking for a while, they noticed that the train had come to a halt in the middle of the countryside. They all looked around in confusion, wondering why the train would have stopped on its long journey. It was still decently-lit outside and they knew they couldn't have possibly been there yet. It was almost always dark once they finally got to Hogwarts, or there was at least the sun was starting to set and you could see the red and orange in the sky. Euphemia looked over at the clock on the wall outside, seeing that it was only two o'clock and the train usually wouldn't arrive at Hogwarts until around five o'clock. There were still roughly three hours to go. All of a sudden, the lights in the train turned off.

She raised a brow. "What's going on?" She stood up. Everyone looked at her as she shivered, feeling a bit colder. She poked her head out of the compartment to see others looking around as well. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check if my Uncle is okay." The rest of the group nodded and stayed in their seats, not wanting to risk anything. Euphemia walked through the train cars until she got to the second car. She froze in her steps and saw a large dark figure.

It was about twice the size of the young girl altogether. It was cloaked in a long dark robe with cloth tendrils flying around it. It poked its head into a compartment. She took a deep breath and tried to hold it. She saw a large white light blast and the dementor was flung out of the compartment. Now there wasn't just one dementor in the corridor, there were three.

Luckily, the young witch had learned how to conjure a Patronus so she was, in a way, ready. Well, as ready as she'd ever been. She was confused as to why there would be dementors this far away from Azkaban. They had never wandered so far away from the dark prison. The dark figures started advancing towards her and she sucked in a breath sharply.

She pointed her wand towards the windows. "Cistem Apario," The windows flew open and she knew there was a way to get them off the train. She aimed her wand and attempted to conjure her patronus.

"Expecto Patronum," She spoke and flourished her wand. Nothing happened. She tried again. "Expecto patronum." Nothing still. Then a white flash came down the hallway, but it wasn't from her wand. Within seconds, the dementors were free of the train car and the windows were sealed once again. She was frozen in shock as she looked down the hallways to see her Uncle Remus standing there with a flustered and exhausted expression. She ran down the hall to the tall figure and hugged him. 

He pulled away and looked into her unusually bright grey eyes. "Never ever try to do that again unless it's absolutely necessary. You could have gotten hurt," Remus exclaimed and she nodded her head in response.

Euphemia sighed. "Sorry, Uncle Remus. I don't know what happened, I've cast a patronus before several times. I don't know what was different."

He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "It was different because those were real, not boggarts. Real dementors are stronger than boggarts." She nodded. He handed her a piece of chocolate. "Eat up, Effie." She laughed.

"I can't handle any more chocolate," she joked and he sighed. There was a glimmer of pain that passed through his eyes before it flickered away. She looked into the compartment to see a knocked out boy lying across a seat and a red-headed boy and a curly-haired girl staring at her. "Are you guys okay?" She asked. They nodded, still slightly in shock from seeing a dementor for the first time.

"Euphemia, I'll see you later. Go back to your friends please." She nodded and pecked his cheek before leaving. Once she traveled back down the train cars and she had taken a seat, the train started back up again and the lights turned back on. The sky seemed to lighten up like it was before. She sat back down in the compartment where everyone else was. They all looked at her with concerned looks as she now looked a little paler and her hair had turned black. She was stressed. Why would dementors be this far away from Azkaban and what was their goal, especially if they stopped the train in the middle of nowhere.

Luna was the first to speak up. "What happened?" Euphemia ran a hand through her hair and it turned back to white. 

"Nothing to worry about, guys. My Uncle had it all taken care of." They nodded, but they could tell that something was different and that she hiding something that she wasn't letting on. They didn't question her about it though. After three more hours of traveling, they arrived at the train station in Hogsmeade and took the carriages to the school. They all headed inside and sat at their respective tables. Luna headed towards the Ravenclaw table and Euphemia headed towards the Gryffindor table, taking a seat across from the Weasley twins and sat in between Parvati and Ginny. 

Parvati gave Euphemia a hug around the shoulders. "I missed you over the summer, it's not nearly as exciting without you." She said with a bright smile coating her face. She had probably sat with her sister, Padma, on the ride to Hogwarts, especially since Parvati didn't really enjoy the company of loud company of the Weasley twins.

"I missed you too, Parvati," Euphemia spoke and gave a cheeky smile to her best friend. They settled down just as Dumbledore was beginning his speech at the beginning of the feast.

George kicked her leg under the table and she looked up at the ginger-haired boy. "Hey Effie," he spoke excitedly. "Good to be back?" He winked at her.

"Great to be back," she responded with a smile and then the hall started to quiet down. She turned towards the front of the hall.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore began to speak. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Everyone smiled and clapped quickly. Almost everyone was excited to be back, some more than others. Others were just excited to see their friends after two and a half months of not seeing each other, but there were those who were just excited to learn new material.

Euphemia was one of the kids who was a little bit of both. She was especially gifted in Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. It was the start of the new year and everyone was excited for it to begin and for new adventures. However, some were still a little shaken up about the dementors on the train earlier. Not everyone had seen them, but the ones who had had slightly different looks to their faces. Although Euphemia had forced her hair back to its original white, she was still very stressed about what the possible outcome of the attack would be in the future.

All of the first years walked inside and headed to the front of the hall. As every year goes, the first years were sorted and head of to their respective tables to sit with their houses. After the first half went, the "newbies" as some call them, were sorted, which is when the chatting began to pick up and some people move to different tables. Cheers were shouted occasionally as the houses grew in size.

Dumbledore continued his speech. "Now, I'd like to say a few words... before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast." Everyone in the hall chuckled. "First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Euphemia felt very proud that her uncle would be teaching this year at Hogwarts and hopefully into the future. 

At the Slytherin table, Draco, being the arse he is a majority of the time, turned around to the boy that had fainted on the train earlier that day. "Potter, is it true you fainted?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "I mean, you actually fainted?" He egged on.

Pansy kicked him under the table. "Draco, behave," She said, with a slightly frustrated voice.

"Sorry, mum." He chuckled and she glared in his direction.

The boy who was talking to them a second ago looked back to Draco. "Shove off, Malfoy."

Back on the further end of the Gryffindor table, Parvati, Ginny, and Euphemia conversed quietly among themselves. Dumbledore continued. "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire, in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Everyone smiled and clapped lightly. Draco wasn't as pleased with this news.

The tone, however, got more serious in the last part and everyone listened in. "Finally, on a more disquieting note... at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured." Euphemia visibly tensed.

The man they spoke of was a man known as Notorious Mass Murderer Sirius Black. He was a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. This man also happened to be Euphemia's father. Sirius had been an absolutely wonderful father to her and loved her with everything in his heart. Her mother, Marlene, cared for Euphemia but was never really the motherly type, but still showed her affection for the young girl. Marlene was killed a few months before Euphemia had turned two and the news had been devastating. Not only was Marlene killed, but the entire McKinnon family was wiped out.

The day after Euphemia's birthday, Sirius was arrested for murder and conspiring with dark witches or wizards. Someone had told the authorities that he gave away the Potter Family to Voldemort and then murdered Peter Pettigrew, leaving behind only a finger as evidence. After that day, Andromeda Tonks had taken her in since that was her only blood-related family left. Remus had come along since she knew him well. They both knew that Sirius was innocent as her uncle had checked her father's wand history, but the Ministry didn't care as long as they had someone to blame even if it wasn't the right person.

Euphemia had been heartbroken about hearing he had broken out because she had not heard when he had broken out of Azkaban. She was curious as to why Remus wouldn't have told her before. It made sense why all the dementors were near the school, why the dementors were on the train, and why she saw a couple floating around the grounds of Hogwarts. Euphemia's hair turned to black again, showing that stress was peaking back through, too much for her to control at this point. She looked at Remus, who was sitting upfront. He looked at her with nervous eyes. She looked away in frustration.

"The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution," He paused and stepped out from behind the podium he was placed at. "Dementors are vicious creatures. They won't know the difference between the one they are after and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you." He looked unbelievably serious. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." He finished with, "But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

As Dumbledore finished up his speech, everyone sat for a moment in silence, mulling over the serious speech that had just been given. The students and staff began to eat the food and converse with each other. Professor Lupin, who had been sitting at the table at the front of the hall stood up and walked over to the girl. She was silently poking at her food, looking quite troubled.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to go with him outside. Euphemia had lost her appetite before this anyway so she didn't object to leaving the Great Hall. Harry watched on in curiosity as to why their new DADA teacher was taking a student out of the hall.

Part of Euphemia was relieved that her father was out of that horrid place, but it just wasn't in the right way. Sirius had broken out instead of trying to have a trial, trying to get someone to listen. Maybe he had and just wasn't given the chance. Remus had gotten up from the table and led her out of the Great Hall. Euphemia crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at her uncle with disbelieving eyes.

"Why?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "I wanted to protect you, Effie."

"Protect me? My own father would never hurt me. We both know he would never hurt me," she paused. "At least not intentionally." She muttered.

Remus looked at her sternly. "I didn't want to put you through the emotional turmoil of knowing your father is out there and then not being able to see him if he didn't show up and find you. I didn't want you to be hurt if he didn't try to find you." He explained, looking sympathetic towards the end.

"Does it matter? I was going to find out one way or another. Everyone else knew except for me. Do you know how that feels? To be the last one to know?" She asked him, her voice breaking toward the end. She knew the answer to the question was 'no'. He looked at the ground and twiddled his thumbs. Several tears fell down her face and she sniffled. He tried to rub her arm in a sentimental way as in saying 'I'm sorry', but she pushed him away.

"No, don't touch me," Euphemia mumbled, but it was loud enough for him to hear. She wiped away the tears that had been flowing down her cheeks. She knew her cheeks were now tear-stained and wished that she could get them to go away. She silently walked back into the Great Hall and sat down at the table, putting her head in her hands. She could feel someone watching her from a little ways away and tried to ignore the eyes boring into her.

Ginny rubbed Euphemia's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She looked up to the red-haired girl and Ginny smiled softly and she could tell she was trying to make her friend feel better. Ginny had a soft, but strong aura around her that just made Euphemia want a hug, and that's what she got. Ginny wrapped her arms around the witch and squeezed her tight for a moment and she relaxed eventually.

"Did you guys know?" She asked Parvati and Ginny.

"We don't really enjoy the Daily Prophet because of Skeeter and her nonsense so I hadn't heard anything until tonight," Parvati explained.

"I always read the Prophet, but I had thought it was a rumor at first," Ginny exclaimed. It put Euphemia at ease a little, knowing she wasn't the only one who hadn't known about the news. After the feast, the girls slowly retreated to the Gryffindor dormitory and started unpacking their things and setting up for the next year at Hogwarts.

...

Harry Potter was an interesting character, constantly known as the golden boy, the boy who lived, and the reckless Gryffindor. He was a person that was brave and courageous right to the very core which was admirable by most. He was also extremely kind to those around him, as long as they weren't his enemy.

Harry had never really been aware of Euphemia Black's presence as she had never interacted with the golden boy himself before. They had shared classes in the past but didn't have any common interests between them, so their paths had never crossed. They had their separate groups of friends and that was okay with both of them. 

However, Euphemia had always been aware of Harry. The fact that they had shared the same house for the past two years - soon to be three - and had remained oblivious to her presence was baffling to her. She figured she would have received an interrogation back in the first year had he known who Sirius Black was, but apparently, no one had ever told him about the rumors that had been spread up until this year, figuring he had already known. She was aware that he was her god-cousin and that he had no idea about such a thing. Sirius was Harry's godfather and was supposed to be his guardian, but due to complicated circumstances, they never came to know each other past their young first years.

The two had played as children when James and Lily were still alive and Sirius wasn't in Azkaban. They would have play dates since their parents knew each other so well, but after James and Lily had been murdered by Voldemort, they grew apart never seeing each other again after that fateful night. Harry had been sent off to the Dursley's and Euphemia had been handed over to her Aunt Andromeda. However, Remus was always around taking care of her and was her unofficial guardian.

Euphemia loved her Aunt Andromeda as she had pretty much been her mother figure, but Remus had taken over the father position after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Ted was a sort of father figure for her as well, but he let Remus take that place. Euphemia lived with Andromeda and Ted, and Nymphadora - or Tonks, since she cringes at the name - but Remus was always around, staying in the guest house. Andromeda accepted Remus's lycanthropy without an issue and allowed him to use the cellar in their house during full moons so he could stay near Euphemia. Remus insisted that it might not be best for him to stay around, but Andromeda had insisted since he would be the only reminder of her father and she would need that in her life.

While Euphemia had grown up in a loving home, Harry was fed to the wolves by living with the Dursley's, a family that cared very little about his well being and treated him like their own personal house elf. If the truth had been figured out, Sirius wouldn't be in Azkaban and Harry could have grown up in a loving home and Euphemia would still have her dad here.

Harry Potter had been like a hero to some and heroes all have a nemesis. Harry's nemesis had been Draco Malfoy, after defeating Voldemort a second time in his first year. Now, Malfoy had always been a right foul git, but he continuously attacked Harry all the time. Harry always had to continue taking the blows because Merlin knows that if he did anything, someone would go tell the press and then Malfoy's father will 'hear about this'.

"Potter, is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" Draco started, pushing Harry's buttons as usual.

A girl sitting across the table from him glared at Malfoy. "Draco, behave." 

He looked at her. "Yes, mum." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Harry still had no idea what her name was, Patricia, Patty, or something along those lines starting with a P.

Draco turned around and looked at Harry once more. "Shove off, Malfoy," Harry responded. Draco turned around and went back to listening to Dumbledore as he rambled on about different areas of the castle that would be restricted this year and how dangerous the Forbidden Forest was, but it floated over everyone's head. Harry clenched his fists together when he heard that the dementors were going to be here until Black was caught. It was frustrating as all hell, but what could he do. The large black-cloaked figures were terrifying, at this point more terrifying than Voldemort himself.

"Who's that girl?" Harry asked Hermione, his eyes wandering to the strange girl who was sitting further down the Gryffindor table from them, sitting next to Parvati and Ginny. For sure Hermione would have some information on the stranger he had never come to know.

"That's Euphemia, Sirius Black's daughter." She started. Harry's eyes widened. "She's a third-year like us." Hermione finished explaining.

"Sirius Black's daughter," He spoke in amusement and curiosity. "Is she friends with Draco? I thought Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were supposed to hate each other."

Hermione sighed. "Inter-house relationships exist, Harry. And, Draco is her cousin. The Black family and the Malfoy family are related. Draco's mother, Narcissa, used to be a Black and she married into the Malfoy family. The Black's and Malfoy's are a bunch of blood-purists and have been known to be followers of You-Know-Who." Hermione finished explaining. Harry's eyes widened and looked over to see the kind girl smiling and joking with her friends.

"She's not a follower, is she?" Ron asked.

"No, of course not. Sirius was one of the Black's the didn't care about blood supremacy and rebelled against You-Know-Who. Plus, Euphemia was raised by her Aunt who married a muggle-born. Her aunt got disowned from the family when she broke the rule of marrying someone who wasn't a pure-blood. She was raised to know that a witch or wizard's blood status didn't matter." Hermione explained in detail.

Harry nodded, now instantly curious if this girl knew anything about her father's escape. "How does she know Professor Lupin then?" He asked.

"He helped Andromeda raise her after her father was arrested and sent to Azkaban, apparently he was best friends with Sirius." She explained further. Harry looked back at her and she was talking quietly with Parvati.

"One more question, and you can tell me to shut up afterward. But why does her hair continue to change colors?" Harry asked in solid confusion.

"She's a metamorphmagus," Hermione paused and the two boys looked at her in complete confusion. "Dear Merlin, do you two know anything? A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard who can change their looks at will. Euphemia's hair changes color depending on her moods." He looked at her dumbfounded because he had absolutely no idea what that was.

"And how do you know so much?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I happen to converse and be friends with other people than you two dimwits." Harry leaned back as if he had just been shot, clutching at his heart.

"You wound us, Hermione," Ron spoke in a hurt voice. Euphemia hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, more intrigued by the talk of magical creatures. George had been listening though.

George flicked Ron on the ear. "Would you three stop gossiping like schoolgirls? She's still a person you know," he spoke in a frustrated tone.

Ron turned to his brother while rubbing his ear. "Why? Do you fancy her or something?" Ron taunted. George blushed and looked away and back to whatever Lee Jordan was talking about, most likely something quidditch related.

George most certainly did fancy Euphemia. He thought she was absolutely beautiful with the fluffy curly white locks that cascaded down her back, her soft grey eyes, and her kind nature. She was also a bit mischievous, which only made her more attractive. His crush had grown over the couple years that he had known her and every single time he saw her, he adored her more.

After the meal ended, everyone stood up. Before they left the great hall and before the food was gone from the tables, Euphemia grabbed a large handful of marshmallows. She stuffed them in the pocket of her robes. She got some strange looks from her friends.

Parvati looked at her. "What the hell, Effie?"

"They're for Ceti. She doesn't like regular kneazle food, so marshmallows are her go-to." The girl nodded and they walked side by side until they made it to the stairs. Parvati sprinted ahead and Ginny walked with her on the way too as they chatted about kneazle's.

About halfway through the walk, Euphemia bumped into someone unexpected. She had bumped into George Weasley. Ginny looked at her and then the tall boy. "I'll meet up with you later," Euphemia said to her friend. She smiled up at him slightly.

"Hey, George." She said.

"Hey," He responded with a cheeky smile. "How was your summer?" 

The two hadn't been able to have a private conversation with Luna and Fred nearby and then the golden trio gossiping a few seats away. Not that they weren't allowed to talk to each other, but he didn't want them interrupted.

"Pretty good, how was yours?" She questioned back.

"It went well, got some experimenting for pranks in, the usual." Euphemia chuckled at his prankster nature.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the great George Weasley," she joked with him. He smiled widely at her comment. "At least you did something interesting, I just sat around all summer studying."

"Have a little fun every once in a while. I can give you some pranking tips if you want them," He suggested to the girl. She chuckled softly.

"Maybe I'll take you up that offer at some point," she winked. "Well, I'll see you later." She started to head off and he snatched her hand quickly. She turned back around and looked at him confused. "Something wrong, George?" She questioned.

He flushed realizing how he might have come off strange. "I, uh, wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I saw you come back into the hall crying after talking to Lupin. Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, but unsure of herself. 

George raised a brow unbelievingly. "Are you sure about that?" She stepped back down the step so she was closer to George again. He let go of her hand.

"No. I suppose I'm not." She ran her hands down her face. "I hadn't known that my father had escaped from Azkaban until about half an hour ago and Remus had not cared to tell me beforehand, so I was the last one to find out." George's eyes widened in shock. "He said he was trying to protect me."

George wiped a tear from Euphemia's cheek that she hadn't noticed had fallen. "I'm sorry, Effie."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." She paused. "I should have known, I would have known if I had read the paper like everyone else."

"It's not your fault either," He responded.

She chuckled. "I suppose," She looked up at him and saw a strange look in his eyes. He looked content, but there was something else there. "I should get back, Parvati will have a fit and hex me if I waste another minute not gossiping." She laughed. 

He smiled down at her. "Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and then he walked away quickly, heading towards the Clocktower Courtyard, where she assumed he was about to pull his first prank of the school year. She blushed and held her hand to the cheek that had just had contact with his lips. She felt tingles run through her in excitement. 

Once she made it back to the Gryffindor common room, she headed to the girl's dorms and checked on Ceti and saw her lounging across the top of her bed. The curious kneazle jumped off of the bed and started to rub against the girl's legs while purring. She bent down and scratched behind their ear and the purring grew louder.

Euphemia chuckled at the creature. Ceti tried to crawl up her body and sniffed at the pocket of her robes, noticing the sweet scent. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few marshmallows before feeding them to the animal. Ceti's cheeks puffed up filled with marshmallows to the brim. She felt a smile growing on her face and her hair turning to green with more ease. As if Ceti were smiling back, she tried to dive into Euphemia's pocket for another bite of marshmallows. She changed into a comfortable sweater, a pair of old mom jeans, some fluffy socks, and a pair of worn sneakers.

As she walked back out into the common room where she saw everyone else in more comfortable clothing as well, Ceti followed behind closely. Euphemia sat on the ground in front of the fire and Parvati and Ginny joined in. Ginny pet Ceti as she ran around on the rug. "Are you excited to be back at school?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess." Euphemia ran a hand through her hair. "I'm excited to learn some new material." She spoke but trailed off and Parvati just stared at her intensely until she spoke more. "Okay, I guess I'm just nervous. He's out there, alone and no one knows where he is. It could be a good thing or it could be a really horrible thing. I can't tell." Parvati nodded.

"It'll sort itself out eventually. Try not to worry about it too much, Effie." Euphemia nodded and Ginny punched her shoulder lightly. They both laughed.

Euphemia stood up. "Can you watch Ceti? I'm going to go take a walk for a little bit." They both nodded and smiled at the mass of fur that was walking around. She pulled the sleeves of her dark green sweater down a little further to cover her hands. She could feel her anxiety spiking as her thoughts wandered. She wanted to get out of the crowded common room and get away from the others.

She exited the common room into the darkening corridors of the castle. She walked up the stairs and glanced at some of the paintings. As she was walking, she was not expecting to be shoved against the wall by another person. She was about to scream when they placed a hand over her mouth. Her hair had flashed black in fright but soon went back to white as she became unamused by the person in front of her. The other person placed a wand to her throat. Harry Potter.

"Don't say anything or I'll hex you." He spoke harshly.

She peeled his hand from her mouth. "Can I help you, Potter?"

"I just need a couple of questions answered." He explained.

She laughed. "I'd be glad to answer those questions if I wasn't just threatened to be hexed into another century. So, if you wouldn't mind, please lower your wand." He stepped back and stuck his wand into his back pocket. "Now what do you want?"

"Black?" She raised a brow. "Sorry, so you're Sirius Black's daughter?" She rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, you're one of them too." She started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sorry, it's just there are rumors." He sighed. "People are saying he's going to try and kill me like he's hurt other people. People are saying he might have helped kill my parents." Euphemia turned back to him with annoyance.

"The one who killed your parents was Voldemort, not my father. He didn't help and he wasn't present. He was at home with Remus and me that night. He was best friends with them. Ask McGonagall for Merlin's sake. My father is a great man and he's innocent." She turned to face him fully and got closer to him. "Ask yourself this if you don't believe me, why on earth would he kill his best friends and then take away his daughter's childhood? Hmm. Think about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Have a good night, Potter." Euphemia turned and walked away back to the Gryffindor common room. Draco was right about Potter, he is a git.


End file.
